


Ice Cream

by EnchantedEvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Stiles, First Kiss, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is boring vanilla ice cream. No superhuman abilities, no outstanding physical attributes. Just plain old vanilla</p>
<p>Apparently Derek likes vanilla</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

Being a human in this world is hard. In the world of werewolves and vampires and demons, being a human is hard. It's like finding out that out of all the ice cream in the world, your boring plain old vanilla.

Stiles often wonders what flavour of ice cream Derek would be. Wonders what Derek would taste like on his tounge, down his throat, and all over his lips. But of course, nobody wants to try vanilla ice cream Stiles, when you can have chocolate swirl that is Boyd, or the strawberry pop of Lydia, or even the delicious hokey-pokey that is Scott.

So when Derek asks him on a date, Stiles tries to remain calm and casual whilst he quickly mumbles a yes, but screams into his pillow when he's in the safety of his own room.

The date was going perfectly. Or it was in Stiles mind, as he didn't have much experience with the rights and wrongs of a date. He had actually made Derek smile, a feat that was deemed impossible by many, and accomplished by so few.

They were walking down the street together, the bustle of the towns nightlife putting the icing on the top of a perfect date, and it caused Stiles to blush as Derek slung a arm across his torso, pulling him to his side.

"Do you want ice cream?" Derek asked as they approached the ice cream stand, that was apparently open at the strangest of times.

Stiles broke out into a shy smile. "Yes please" he replied, becoming very interested in his shoes as they approached the stand.

Derek let his lips turn up only so slightly.

"Hey can i get two double scoop ice creams please? Stiles what do you want on yours"? Derek asked

"Boysenberry please."

"So one with boysenberry and can I just get a vanilla please" he said, giving Stiles a wink  as he got out his wallet.

Stiles only stared in disbelief. _'All these flavours and he wants vanilla? Was i thinking out loud again?'_

"Here you go"said Derek, handing Stiles the cone with a shy smile, already getting a piece of ice cream on the corner of his cheek as he licked around the second scoop, tongue darting out for the last little lick.

"Um, Derek. You have a..... a little bit of..." Said Stiles, making jestures towards his face.

"Whatever do you mean Stiles"? Chuckled Derek, grin spreading across his face.

_'Oh fuck it'_ thought Stiles, as he darted forward to lick the corner of Derek's mouth, swiping the melting ice cream into his mouth.

Derek wasn't smiling. Or frowning. He looked absolutely confused, like he had just been slapped across the face.

Stiles looked at his feet, embarrassment taking over his features. "Uh, sorry bout that. I didn't mean t- _Oh_!"

Stiles was backed up to a wall, mouth full of werewolf tounge, exploring the inside of his mouth, lips smashing together in a quick, passionate kiss.

Derek was the first to pull away, lips     curving up into a feral grin. "You taste like vanilla. I always liked vanilla." Derek whispered into Stiles  ear, ice cream on the ground, forgotten. "Perhaps I should taste' you more often".

"I-I uhh, okay." Murmured Stiles, slightly dazed and confused. _'Did I just kiss Derek FUCKING Hale??'_

Dereksmiled, eyes flashing red for only a second. "Comeon Stiles, I want to taste you more. In _private."_

And with a slight smile, Stiles allwed himself to be whisked away, ice cream melting on the ground.

_'I guess being vanilla isn't so bad after all."_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome :D


End file.
